Lana Lake
The child of King Lake of the Royal Family at Esland (ITD7). She is sometimes referred to as the Disfigured Daughter due to her appearance from her supposed misguided birth. Appearance Due to her "misguided birth" (at least as some believe, in truth the process of her birth didn't seem to do anything to her) Lana was sometimes viewed as "disfigured" (although this was not true). The skin around her eyes and on her forehead and the upper ridge of her nose were a bit too flush. They also held a very noticeable collection of red markings with them (basically a case of rosacea). Her teeth were also crooked and mangled. She didn't particularly have an underbite or overbite, but her teeth seemed to push forward and drew attention to her big mouth. She was very self conscious about this as perfect teeth were considered one of the ideals of beauty in Esland. Her eye color was that of burnt ivory. Some (like Aldus) had said they were "the eyes of kings" but she wasn't really sure about that. Personality Lana Lake could be a bit timid and self conscious due to her supposed "disfigured" appearance (although to be honest, it wasn't too bad). Her features and sad reputation had stunted her own social and emotional growth (leading to an inability to have confidence or interact with others) She felt very lonely and while she would tell herself it was fine this way, she sometimes longed to be with another. While hiding among the Snowflakes she cared for her allies. She also respected Elita Brezwickz and her tactical prowess. Since she was mostly quiet and kept her distance, some of the Snowflakes thought she was some sort of stoic warrior (at least after the battle on the Black Ship...granted she only killed one person). When it comes to relationships, she had looked up to Aldus Delore like a father figure of sorts and had befriended Princess Meredith Soetoro sometime while she was at royal court. Despite her background, Lana had not actually lived the sheltered life that most would imagine. She may have been neglected at times, but she had gotten into whatever she felt like. Lana wasn't great in romance and even failed arranged marriages to the point where her father King Lake feared she would never be married. Skills Not much is known about her skills, but she seems to have developed from her experiences on Catharsis. She has been shown to use a spear (some believing she was talented with it) and has started using a sword. Her skill with it is probably not great at the moment. She does seem to have a knack for ending up with powerful artifacts (She ended up with the Crown of Fiends after being part of a boarding party of the ship that held it, she came across a magical White Twisted Branch Wand while travelling, and may or may not have attained a set of Earrings to assist one's charisma). Due to the nature / background of her birth, it is believed that she is immune to DARKNESS. Catharsis Arc Through unknown circumstances, Lana Lake would come to stow away onto a Snowflake ship that was heading to Catharsis while wearing a disguise (the reason why is unknown and she may not have known herself...perhaps she had gone out into the world looking for adventure). Lana would travel with them as a Snowflake, wearing one of their signature helmets to hide her own looks. This worked fine for her. When some of Elita's forces were diverted to capturing the Arlander's "Black Ship" (which was believed to hold precious cargo related to what they were doing on Catharsis), she would be part of the boarding party. After a hard fight (and her first battle), they emerged victorious. This group would claim the ship's precious cargo, The Crown of Fiends. Category:ITD7 Characters